


Twice I Watched You Die

by ghostgoboo



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Ghost Shenanigans, I Don't Even Know, POV First Person, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), a little bit of necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgoboo/pseuds/ghostgoboo
Summary: Based on the events of the 1/10/2021 Ghostbur resurrection streams.Tommy had to witness Wilbur die. Twice. Sure, the second time he was technically already a ghost, but he saw Phil stab him with a sword through his chest all the same.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Twice I Watched You Die

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a lot of people address how off-put Tommy was about the resurrection in the stream the other day yet and I hadn't written anything in a while, so here's my take/interpretation of the events.
> 
> CW// trauma flashbacks, panic attack
> 
> \------------------
> 
> Any fanfiction I write is based on the characters within the DreamSMP, never about the actual content creators themselves. If anyone mentioned in the story is uncomfortable with anything included, the story will be taken down as soon as I'm informed.
> 
> All relationships mentioned are strictly platonic.
> 
> Now, with all of that out of the way, enjoy your read! :)

I saw them there, in the crater where our country once stood. I wasn't entirely sure what they were doing.  
It looked like they had built some sort of shrine, made out of blue blocks. They hung the L'manberg flag, there was a salmon in a pool of water, TNT on the ground, and buttons likely not connected to anything. Wil- Ghostbur was standing in front of it, Phil a few feet across from him. The scene seemed all too familiar. 

"Tommy!" the spirit of my friend shouted, "Tommy, we're going to bring Alivebur back!" I froze.

I felt my arms began to itch, the hairs on my neck stood on end. "You're.. you're what?" I managed to choke out.

"We're uh, we're trying to resurrect Wilbur." I looked around to follow the voice, it was Ranboo. I hadn't even noticed he was there. 

"You can be Tommy! Stand next to Tubbo." Ghostbur directed. Now I was thoroughly confused, was Tubbo here too? I looked around and I couldn't see him, only the four of us and Eret. 

"Oh, I'm Tubbo," said Ranboo. 

I stood next to him, hesitantly. We watched as Ghostbur struggled to reenact his own death. He pressed a button, turned to Phil and.. he hesitated. There was a slight panic in his eyes as he frantically scanned his surroundings. In his panic, he locked eyes with me and asked, "Do you want Wilbur back, Tommy?"

I could hear the uneasiness in Ghostbur's voice. He was looking for reassurance, he wanted me to tell him that bringing Wilbur back was the right decision, but I didn't have an answer for him. He spoke again, his panic rising even further, "Tommy, you told me you did."

That's true, I think I did say something like that once. "Look, I-" I could barely speak. "I like you Ghostbur, you know I think you're very poggers."

"Well that's good, I like being poggers."

"Yes, well, Wilbur.." My voice became a whisper. "Wilbur wasn't so poggers."

There was a long pause. "I don't think I want to be not-so-poggers," spoke Ghostbur.

Phil attempted to reassure him, saying that they didn't have to go through with it yet. For a second, a feeling of relief washed over me. I thought I wouldn't have to face.. whoever it was that Wilbur had become again. But almost immediately after having that thought, Ghostbur changed his mind again. He offered himself up as a sacrifice for "Alivebur."

I must've zoned out at some point because I don't remember hearing anything for a while before the ghost of the man I looked up to was shouting at Phil to kill him. At that moment, I could feel every muscle in my body tense. My heart was pounding so hard I could almost hear it. Almost. But the ringing in my ear became louder and louder, drowning out everything around me. L'manberg was in ruins. Wilbur was sprawled on the ground, a sword through his chest and Phil standing over his limp body. Everything I had ever worked for, everything I had ever loved, was completely destroyed. 

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry out to him, beg him not to leave me again, but he was already gone. My knees wobbled and my vision started to blur. I shut my eyes tight and wiped away the silent tears that had begun streaming down my face. And then we waited. 

Nothing happened for a few minutes, there was only silence as we waited in anticipation. My hands were balled into fists at my side. What if he didn't come back this time? What if they failed? "Wilbur..?" My voice came out barely above a whisper.

There was no response.

At that moment I was completely overwhelmed by rage. What was the point of this in the first place? Did these people even know if what they were doing would work? "Phil, what did you do to him?!" I shouted. "What the fuck is going on?"

"We were trying to-" Ranboo spoke, but I could barely hear him over my own thoughts.

On the verge of tears again, I stood in the center of the shrine. "Ghostbur?" I called out desperately. I looked down at where I stood. Next to my feet was the blue he carried with him. "Oh, God.." I mumbled.

Phil and Eret started discussing different possibilities and what could've gone wrong, but I wasn't listening to them. Was he really gone? Was this it? That's when we heard it. There was an echoey whimper, and a sense of relief overcame us all. He was okay.

"Why didn't it work?" he whined. "I died, you saw it! Now I'm just a double ghost..."

Tubbo had shown up sometime in the midst of all this. I wasn't exactly sure when, but it didn't matter. "Tubbo-" I looked to him for some semblance of reassurance, but he was even more confused than I was. I don't really think that anyone knew what was going on at this point. 

Ghosbur went on about the afterlife for a few minutes. He said that he saw two figures, but was unable to make out who they were. I had a feeling I could take a guess as to who at least one of those people were. Once again he looked directly at me. "You wanted him back, you told me you did." It felt as if he was staring right through me.

I fought back a sob. "Y- yeah.." I managed to choke out. 

Everyone was looking at us expectantly. I couldn't stand to be there another minute. "I'm sorry, I-" I paused, I didn't want to admit I was scared, but I couldn't stay there. "I have to go. You guys.. I'll see you later."

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it did pain me to write an angst fic in which Tommy describes his friend as "not-so-poggers" but I also think it is very fitting and I didn't want to change it.
> 
> \------------------
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out any of my others!
> 
> Obviously, I'm not the best writer and write strictly for my own entertainment, so I apologize if I failed to catch some mistakes!


End file.
